In battle field scenarios, there are many applications in which a weapon system is moved by a transport vehicle to a new location in the battle field. Before firing the weapon system, the position of the platform of the weapon system relative to true north must be known before firing. This is specifically the case when the weapon system is fired from a remote control center.
In the above scenario, the position of the weapon system relative to true north must be found rapidly. This is so since the weapon system may be fired and then quickly moved to a new location to avoid being located by the opponent. It is desirable that such weapon systems obtain a bearing relative to north even when the weapon system is still "settling". when newly arrived and standing at the new location, particularly on soft ground.